absoluto JoongBo
by usakochiba01
Summary: Los miembros quieren vengarse del líder de SS501, solo que su venganza continuará una historia que estuvo a punto de no empezar. Les presento mi teoría de como fue que se formo la pareja lechuga. No se confíen del sumary, solo entren y lean.


Fic basado en Joongbo Couple del programa we got married o nos hemos casado, Kim Hyun Joong y Hwangbo Hye Jung, pareja que me encantaría que fuera real, ya que no hay pruebas "confirmadas" les dedico este fic producto de mi loca imaginación que solo gana de esto los comentarios que ustedes dejen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Absolutamente**

Hyung Joon abrió la puerta buscando esconderse de la persecución del líder, sabía que si era encontrado tendría que pagar la cena de los 4 miembros, que estuvieran de visita en casa del manager no los detendría de cumplir el castigo, entro en la primera habitación que encontró, la oscuridad le hizo tropezar con el escritorio y tirar varios folders, tratándose de aguantar la risa trato de acomodarlos, prendió la pantalla del celular para ver mejor y se sorprendió, en automático prendió una lámpara cercana al ver las fotos de las guapas actrices y cantantes con una lista de atributos, su mirada se retuvo en una en especial

-¿una noona para líder?

El interés en los papeles fue cortado cuando dos brazos lo apresaron obligándolo a caer de rodillas

-Atrapado – Kyu Jong reía encantado por haberlo atrapado, Saeng trataba de derribarlo por completo, los expediente volvieron a caerse con ellos tres encima

-Paga, paga, paga

El baby se debatía en la maraña de brazos -Hey, basta, suelten, suelten

-dame - Jung Min que acaba de encontrarlos le arrebata el folder de las manos- -esto es de we got married? No, no se puede.

De inmediato todos le pusieron atención a las palabras de Jung Min

-¿por?

- esto es de casarse, nadie aceptara casarse, cualquier chica se sentiría mal ante mi sexy carisma

El aluvión de coscorrones no se hizo esperar ante el comentario

- basta, propongo votar que nosotros escojamos-Baby arrebato los expedientes sosteniéndolos en alto

Saeng se recargo cruzado de brazos

- en primera escoge pd, no nosotros, segunda si el manager se entera que..

Kuy le arrebato el expediente fuera de su alcance - pero así líder pagaría y quizá estaríamos a mano de su última broma

Los cuatro se miraron, es de todos sabido que Hyun Joong come fideos extra picante pero de ahí a cocinarlos tres días seguidos para el grupo, una sonrisa malévola brilló en ellos

-trato

-echo

-va

-ok

Expediente tras expediente fue descartado

-demasiado guapa

-muy popular

-hermoso cabello

-piernas – todos voltean a ver a Baby – digo, piedras, tiene muchas piedras en sus uñas

Una sonrisa de "si, claro" y continuaron, al fin sostuvieron un expediente en alto

-umm, no entiendo

Jung Min le paso el brazo a Kyu – una palabra: adultofobia

-ahhhhh

La puerta se abrió de golpe

-eh, ustedes cuatro

La potente voz del manager resonó en la habitación, de inmediato fue rodeado por los cuatro integrantes

-manager, querido manager

-mi apreciado manager

-adorado y respetado manager

-nuestro siempre guía

-basta, no sé que planean ustedes pero no les va a funcionar

Jung Min puso su mejor mirada herida –usted sabe que reconocemos nuestros errores y siempre, siempre queremos corregirlos.

Manager sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ante tan "angelical" comportamiento de los cuatro miembros.

Tres meses más tarde Hyun Joong se encuentra afuera del aeropuerto internacional de Jeju esperando la llegada de su compañera de grabación para We got married, sentado en su maleta ve pasar a las chicas que lanzan grititos o toman fotos, confiado continua esperando, los recuerdos de las palabras de los miembros de SS501 le tranquilizan

-_de seguro será guapa_

_-y joven_

_-encantadora_

_-tu serás el mayor, tenlo por seguro_

Un coche rojo descapotable se para frente a él, su mirada cae en la conductora un murmullo que no es captado por las cámaras escapa de sus labios -Hwangbo Hye Jung

La conductora le sonríe nerviosa, sus miradas se encuentran

_Programa X-man, año 2005_

_El mc coloca a Hwangbo frente a Hyun Joong listo para el combate, las damas primero_

_-Tu.. ¿tú crees que tu cara es más bonita que la mía?_

_-Yo digo lamentándolo_

_Hwangbo fulmina con la mirada al mc del programa, sonriente voltea a ver al joven Hyun Joong_

_Este confiado, sonriente, responde -absoluto, ¿después de regresar del ejercito usted tomo mucho sol?_

_El griterío en el plato no se hizo esperar, el mc le concede el punto a Hyun Joong –absoluto_

_Ella no se amilano contratacando de inmediato – ¿porque? ¿No es sexy? .. por lo que yo sé a ti te gustan las chicas de piel oscura._

_Líder sonríe, le gustan más las chicas con agallas, solo que en su vocabulario no está el perder – absoluto, pero a mí no me gustan las chicas que no puedo ver en la noche._

_-La confianza no lo es todo_

_el mc declara ganador al líder de SS501, ella sonríe ante la derrota, mas tarde en los camerinos Hyun Joong escucha de pasada_

_-diablos, si no te hubiera ganado_

_-aunque me hubiera ganado_

_-¿vas a invitarlo a salir?_

_-claro, siempre me ha apetecido hordas de ssansaeng triple s tras de mi_

_-pero él vale la pena_

_-ohh! Tengo claro que si vale la pena._

_-¿estás listo ya?_

_El manager del grupo le palmea la espalda al pasar- ¿nos vamos?_

_Hyun Joong sonríe cortésmente y lo sigue, juraría que la voz es de la guapa noona que compitió contra él, quizá, tan solo.._

_-vamos, tenemos ensayo y los chicos te esperan en el estudio._

Nuevamente en el presente

Ella sonríe nerviosa, él la mira impasible

Nerviosa saluda con un –hola

La contestación llega en tono formal -hola

-yo no voy a salir, sabes manejar?

-si

Ella lucha contra la creciente incomodidad -no piensa que es mejor para ti manejar?

-si, pero solo ayer termine de grabar un video musical.. por lo que ahora estoy un poco cansado

-oh, entonces ¿necesita que noona te cargue la maleta?

Ciertamente aunque él valga la pena no se la va poner fácil, mira a su "pequeño novio" con cara de poker mientras se repite mentalmente: seis años, seis años, seis años

El sube la maleta y toma asiento frente al volante

Los lentes oscuros esconden el brillo de sus ojos en tanto la escucha parlotear sobre todo, paran un momento camino al hotel, el camarógrafo quiere intercambiar palabras con el carro de atrás, son solo unos segundos, los suficientes para que el susurre:

-Absoluto

-He?

-valgo la pena? Absoluto

-listo, podemos continuar – el cámara palmea el capo del coche para indicar el reinicio de la marcha, Hwangbo lo mira de reojo, él no voltea, su mirada fija en el camino, ¿las soño? ¿fueron reales esas palabras? ellos continua envueltos en incomodo silencio, en un alto el se voltea y sonríe. Ella ha tomado una decisión, imaginadas o no, él ahora es su marido.

-absoluto

Hyun Joong aprieta mas fuerte el volante, ¿ella recuerda? Reprime cualquier gesto murmurando un simple -um?

-nada

La voz del camarógrafo avisa -grabando en tres, dos, uno.

* * *

Feliz quinto aniversario a la pareja lechuga.

Años sin escribir, espero esto sea de su agrado.

¿me regalan un review?


End file.
